


Misty

by Wizardinpyjamas



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute, Day 6, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardinpyjamas/pseuds/Wizardinpyjamas
Summary: Castiel realises just how much he loves Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Misty

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this - [November 2019 Writing Prompts](https://hvnteddean.tumblr.com/tagged/patient-prompts/chrono/)  
Day 6 - Misty

> _ **I'm too misty, and too much in love** _
> 
> _ **Too misty** _
> 
> _ **And too much** _
> 
> _ **Too much in love** _

Cas sits across from Sam and Dean, pressed up against the wall of the diner they chose to stop in. A sad plate of lasagna sits in front of him, an untouched glass of water to his right. 

The brothers are talking about something, laughing loudly despite the late hour. 

Cas is tired, so decides not to try to keep up with their conversation, aware that he probably won’t be able to keep up with their pop culture references, and since falling and becoming human, the strain the concentration takes on his brain often leaves him feeling exhausted, especially after a long day.

So instead he watches the brothers interact, or, more specifically, he watches Dean.

He watches the way Dean throws his head back when he laughs, the way the corners of his eyes crease, showing that there is nothing that is left unaffected when Dean Winchester smiles. 

It had been a sunny day, so Dean’s freckles were particularly prominent, and Cas lamented that he could no longer memorise the look of every single one. 

Dean makes a joke, his entire body existing in his laugh. He looks to Sam, listening to what his brother says in response, but he catches Cas’s eye on the way. Dean does a double take, and their eyes join. 

Dean smiles at Cas.

“You okay, hun?” he asks. Even after all this time, Cas’s heart flutters when Dean uses that pet name. 

“I’m fine, Dean,” Cas replies sincerely. 

“You haven’t touched your food,” the hunter points out. “You feeling okay?”

The truth is that Cas feels helpless, lost in the wonder that is Dean Winchester. He feels drunk on him, like a layer of mist has been cast over his body, making him forget that anything else in the world matters, nothing else in the world exists.

“I’m wonderful, Dean,” Cas says, and he smiles as the hunter reaches across the table to take Cas’s hand, automatically lacing their fingers together. 

Cas rubs his thumb across Dean’s in a small circular motion as Dean goes back to his conversation with Sam.

Cas just continues to watch his boyfriend, telling himself to breathe slowly, calm his heart. 

His mouth twitches as he tries to suppress his smile.

Cas had heard the term ‘love of my life’ before, but he had never really felt connected to those words.

Until now. 

As they sit there in a stingy diner, eating - or in Cas’s case,  _ not _ eating - terrible food, Cas realises that everything in his very long life had been leading to Dean Winchester. 

He always was, and always will be, Cas’s purpose for existing. 

_ He’s not the love of my life _ , Cas thinks.  _ He’s the reason I love my life.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I kind of wanted to make this one a bit longer, but I wanted to get something up today seeing as I'm already a few days behind and I have to leave for work in a few minutes, so here we are! If you like it, maybe I'll expand upon it one day, but for now, I'm happy.
> 
> Kudos are like Dean's freckles in the sun, comments are the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles!


End file.
